The Hospital Adventures
by socrgrl14
Summary: Chantal Martin's mom abandoned her, but told her one thing before she left. Her dad's name is James Wilson. This is her life
1. Chapter 1

**The Hospital Adventures**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any House characters, only Caralyn, Chantal, their friends, and the doctors I create**

**A/N: I created this with my friend and Bubbles1994 is beta-ing**

**Chapter One: Research**

**Chantal's POV:**

Well, here I am, sitting at a computer shared by 7 other kids. You see, I live in a foster home called Caring Hearts. I've been there for 6 days, ever since my mom abandoned me. My mom only told me two things before she left. That my dad's name was James Wilson and that he worked and lived in Princeton, New Jersey. For the past 3 days, I've been researching my dad to find out where he works and more about him. So I've finally decided that I'm going to go and see my dad.

But first, let me tell you more about me. My name's Chantal Martin and I'm 15. I'm about 4'6, incredibly short for my age and I have blue-green eyes and strawberry blond hair. Well, I'm off to do more research and to pack my things.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Going There**

**Chantal's POV:**

2 days later and I'm on a plane that left Cass City, Michigan 30 minutes ago. I am only 1 ½ hours away from New York. There, I'm going to take a bus that goes to Princeton, New Jersey. To my dad. Right now, I'm reading The Truth About Forever and listening to _Bloody Valentine_ by Good Charlotte on my iPod. I know what you're thinking, how can a foster kid afford plane tickets and an iPod. Well, before my mom left, she had been saving money for me. That and I've been saving my money for along time. So I scrounged up my money and bought a one-way ticket. As for the iPod, it was one of my 13th birthday presents. After an hour of listening to music and reading, I'm bored. I grab my big pillow I brought and lean it against the window. I lay my head on it and fall asleep.

I am woken up by the flight attendant announcing that we're landing. Once I'm fully awake, I gather all my stuff, which is only my pillow, backpack, and drumsticks. I lean back into my seat, buckle my seat belt, and wait for terra firma.

Glad to be off the plane, I pull my backpack higher on my shoulders and walk towards baggage claim. All I have to get is my duffle bag, then get on the bus that leads me towards my dad. Right now, I'm sitting on the edge of the carousel, waiting to see my bag. I have on a 'Green Day' t-shirt, my favorite vintage jeans, and my red and black heels. When I finally see my bag, I grab it and head out towards the bus. After I bought the plane ticket, I still have $350 left. That'll be enough for the bus fare and I'll still have a lot left over for food and whatnot. Speaking of food, I'm STARVING!!! Maybe I can ask the bus driver to stop somewhere for food.

**Bus Driver's POV:**

I see this girl walk out of the airport, sporting a large duffle bag, big pillow, and a checkered back pack.

"Does this bus go to Princeton?" she asks me. She can't be more than 15, I think.

"Yes, why?"

"'Cuz I need to go there, duh!"

"Where are your parents?"

"Well, my mom abandoned me 8 days ago and my dad lives in Princeton, hence why I'm going there."

"Oh, ok. That'll be $50." She hands me the money and ventures to a seat in the back of the bus.

**Chantal's POV:**

On the bus, I set my bags next to me and wait to leave. Finally, I get to see my dad. It only takes 1 ½ hours to get from the airport to Princeton.

**Bus Driver's POV: **

Halfway into the ride, I glance at the tank gage and notice it's almost empty. That combined with me needing to pee forces me to stop at the nearest gas station.

As I am filling the bus up, that one girl from the airport comes up to me and asks if she can go in the gas station real quick and I decide she can.

**Chantal's POV:**

I got off the bus and ran into the gas station. Once inside, I ran to where the drinks were and grabbed 2 Rockstar Juiced Guava. Then I headed towards where the cookies were. I grabbed a pack of Oreos and headed towards the counter. On the way there, I also grabbed a pack of gum. I loaded all my stuff onto the counter. Once it was all scanned, I paid for it and headed towards the bus. In my seat, I opened the Oreos and started to munch on them whilst reading and listening to music.

"Next stop, Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital!" the bus driver says into the intercom. I put the Oreos and Rockstar into my backpack and get ready to see my dad.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: At PPTH**

**Chantal's POV:**

I'm finally there. Where my dad works. I found out he's an oncologist at Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. So here I go. I walk in the front doors of the hospital and up to the nurse's station.

"Excuse me. Can you tell me where James Wilson's office is?" I ask one of the nurses. Her name tag reads Brenda.

"Second floor. Right next to Gregory House's office. Both their names are on the doors." She says without even looking up from her paperwork.

"Thank you."

I walk towards the elevator with all my stuff. When I get there, there's a man who looks like he's in his 40's, with the wrinkles on his forehead and his severe 5 o'clock shadow. When he glances down at me, I notice his eyes are the brightest shade of blue I have ever seen, but they look emotionless. I also notice he uses a cane.

**House's POV:**

I'm waiting for the elevator when I notice a teenager looking at me. It's either my cane or my eyes. Probably both… She looks about the same age as Caralyn, but shorter. I look at her and see that her eyes are a blue-green color, but the shape. There's only one person I know with that shape. Jimmy. We get in the elevator as soon as the doors open.

"Uh... what's your name?" I ask her.

"Chantal Martin," she answers briefly.

"You don't happen to be related to James Wilson?"

"Actually, yeah, he's my dad." I'm stunned by this answer. _Jimmy boy wonder has made himself a kid, so many sex partners, he could have easily impregnated one of them. Why didn't he ever mention this before? Well, I didn't tell anyone about Caralyn until she was eight. _

**Chantal's POV:**

As the elevator reaches the fourth floor, I get ready to meet my dad. I see, out of the corner of my eye, that man reach into his pocket and pull out a prescription bottle. He opens it and dry swallows two pills. _They must be for his leg._

As soon as the doors open, I'm out of there. I also notice the man who was talking to me get out and walk the same way as me. I'm looking at the names on the doors, when I notice that man go into one that says Dr. Gregory House Department of Diagnostics. I go to the door next to it and find what I'm looking for. My dad's office… I read his door. Dr. James Wilson, Head of Oncology. I look through the small window and conclude that he's alone. Join the club. I gather up all the courage I have and walk in with determination.

**Wilson's POV:**

I see this girl walk in and come towards my desk. She reminds me of one of my old girlfriends, Nicole.

"Can I help you?" I ask her.

"Umm…" she starts. I notice she's starting to tremble.

"It's ok. Just tell me what you need," I reassure her.

"Ok well, my name's Chantal Martin, my mom abandoned me 8 days ago and before she left, she told me my dad's name was James Wilson. So I did some research in the foster home I was in and found out you lived in New Jersey. So I ran away from there and bought a plane ticket to New York, then took a bus here." she rattled off.

"Okay, so you ran away from your foster home, then took a plane and a bus to get here, right?"

"Yes."

"What's your mom's name?"

"Nicole Martin."

_God, I remember Nicole. We were together for 2 months or so. Then she just left me. I didn't know she was pregnant. Maybe THAT'S why she left so unexpected._

"Well, I do remember her, and I did date her, so I guess I'm the father."

Damn, I have no idea how to be a father, doctor to dying cancer kid, yes; father, no. And somehow, I thought that when I do have a child, I would watch him, or her, grow and be there for him or her. But Chantal is probably thirteen, maybe fourteen, based on her height. A little different than what I expected.

"Even I knew that!" Chantal stated, sarcastically.

"Let me go ask my boss if I can leave early and we can bring you home."

"Okay." We leave my office and head down the hall and around the corner towards Cuddy's.

**Cuddy's POV:**

Wilson is leading a teenager into my office. _That's strange. He never told me he had a kid or kid__**s**_ _Maybe she's the kid of a patient._ They come into my office.

"Cuddy, I need to leave early. Apparently, I have to bring my daughter home," he tells me.

"You have a kid?" I ask.

"Yeah. Her mom, my old girlfriend Nicole, left her eight days ago. She found out that I was her father and came to see me."

"Are you all caught up with your charting?" I ask.

"Of course. I'm not House."

Yeah, you're way better than House will ever be…

"Did your required clinic duty?"

"Again, I'm not House."

Didn't we establish this?

"Then I guess it'll be okay. If I need you, then I'll page you."

"Thanks Cuddy," he says then leaves with the teenager, his daughter… And I don't even know her name.

**Chantal's POV:**

As my dad leads me towards his car, I see a motorcycle in a handicapped parking space.

"Nice motorcycle…" I absentmindedly say, pointing to the beat-up orange and black motorcycle.

"It's House's. We all tell him he's going to kill himself, but he refuses to drive his car, only in the winter. I'll introduce you to him later."

"I kinda met him already."

"You did? How?"

"He was in the elevator when I walked to your office."

We stop in front of a silver sedan, assuming it was his car.

"What does he do with his cane?"

"There's a clip on the side."

"Nice." I open the trunk and put my duffle bag and pillow in. I close it and open the passenger side door. I put my backpack on the floor and get in, still holding onto my drumsticks. Dad gets in and starts the car. As we drive off, I realize something. I'm going to where I'll be living from now on.

If you think about it, most kids know where they are going to be living for the rest of their adolescent years, with their parents. In a house, or apartment, and occasionally there is movement from point A to point B, for a job or something of that nature.

There's always the idea that there is a divorce or something, and a second home is introduced. But, typically, there's a primary living facility.

For me to be in new town with new people, hell a new biological parent I never knew before, and a new home, it's going to take some adjusting. I'm willing to try, but I'm the same person who can barely sleep in a bed that's not my own.

I'm sure my father is a good man, of course I only knew him for about fifteen minutes. But one thing is for sure, he can't be worse than my mother, who freakin' ABANDONED ME!!

Personally, I've never been in a more awkward situation. I know driving takes some concentration, but most normal people can drive and talk at the same time. I didn't want to bring up something to throw him off guard, which would be weird.

Despite this, I'm still happy I'm going to a place that my caretaker gives a damn.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: At Home**

**Chantal's POV:**

Well, I'm at my new home. It's kinda small. Actually, it's an apartment. Dad doesn't have a bed in the guest room, so I'll have to sleep on the couch tonight.

He says we'll go out tomorrow and get stuff for my new room after he goes to work, since it's only Tuesday. Tomorrow, I'll get to meet House's team and his daughter (House's that is). Apparently, she's the same age as me.

But right now, I'm exhausted from traveling all day. I pull out my blue and white polka dot pajamas out of my bag, ask where the bathroom is, and get changed. I walk back out and notice dad put a blanket on the couch for me. I grab my pillow and my stuffed bunny (his name is Bobby, and I've had him since I was really little), I lie down on the couch, and fall asleep.

**Wilson's POV:**

I wake up at 6:30 in the morning and decide to let Chantal sleep until 7:30.

I sit down at my kitchen table, drinking my coffee and reading the newspaper, thinking about how in the past day, I gained a daughter. As soon as the clock hits 7:30, _jeez I'm getting time anal, _I think. I head into the living room to wake Chantal. As soon as she's softly shaken awake, she goes to look through her duffle bag. She grabs her clothes and heads into the bathroom to shower and change.

30 minutes later, she comes out, wearing a 'Green Day' t-shirt, camouflage skirt, black leggings, and pink and black Heely's. Her red hair is darker than usual, 'cause it's still drying. She grabs her backpack and we leave for my work.

**Chantal's POV:**

Well, I'm back where I was yesterday. Right in front of my dad's work, where I stood yesterday, parentless. Only this time, I have a dad that I think cares more about me than anybody.

Dad says House's daughter will be here. I just hope she's not a preppy loser.

It's summer, so there's no school. He also needs to sign me up for school, when it starts in the beginning of September.

Today, we take the stairs. Does anybody have any idea how many stairs it takes to get to the fourth floor? I swear it's better than any gym class.

When we get to his office, he sets his stuff down and tells me to do the same. I set my backpack down, take out my drum sticks and iPod, and start listening to Teenagers, tapping out the drum part in perfection. Dad watches in amazement as I tap out another song.

"Wow, you're really good at that!" he encouraged.

"Thanks," I say.

"How'd you learn to do that?" He points at what I'm doing.

"Before mom left, I took lessons. And I was in a band with my old friends." I sigh, remember all the good times we've had… and probably never will again. But, they'll never find a better drummer, I know it.

"Cool. Hey, I think House's daughter is a bassist or guitarist, I don't know, but she plays some type of instrument of that nature. Maybe you guys can form a band."

"Yeah… is she here yet?"

"Probably; it's," he glances at his watch, "10:30. He's usually here by 10."

"Cool." I get up and start walking towards the door, my dad instructs me to introduce myself to House's team.

**Caralyn's POV:**

I see this girl walk in. She's probably my age, but about a head shorter than me. She has he curly, strawberry blond hair in a ponytail.

I like her outfit. I on the other hand, am wearing a black 'The Who' t-shirt with a jean skirt over black leggings and Red Converse All-Star high tops. Her eyes are a nice blue-green color, similar to Cam's. I also notice she's holding drumsticks and a headphone in her ear. She's tapping away and it sounds really good._ She must be a drummer._ _Maybe we can start a band…._

**Chantal's POV:**

I see this girl looking at me. She's about a foot shorter than me, but looks the same age. She has the same eyes as that man in the elevator yesterday, an icy blue; whose name I discovered is Greg House. This must be his daughter.

"Hi, I'm Chantal. I just moved here," I say.

"Hey, I'm Caralyn. I'm House's daughter." She looks down at the drumsticks in my hand. "Do you play drums?" she asks me.

"Yeah, I've been playing for a couple years." I explain, trying to be humble.

"Really? I play bass. You wanna start a band with me?" She questioned.

"Sure. I have to ask my dad first, but he brought it up earlier, so it should be no problem getting him to agree. He works here, ya know."

"Who's your dad?"

"James Wilson." I say, tentatively.

"Wow. He's my dad's best friend."

"I know. Hey, will you introduce me to your dad's team?"

By this point, they've been eyeing me. Not knowing who I was or what I was doing there. Apparently, my dad (still getting used to calling him that) didn't have a chance to tell them.

"Sure. Follow me."

She leads me into a bigger room adjacent to House's office. At this glass table are three young doctors and the one and only House. One is African American; one has really nice blonde hair (which by the way would probably be really fun to fuck up), the last one a brunette girl, that looks younger than the average female doctor.

"This is Dr. Eric Foreman," she says pointing to the African American. He gets up and shakes my hand, very professionally.

Pointing to the blond, she tells me that he's Dr. Robert Chase. When he says hi, I notice he has a British or Australian accent; it's hard to tell the difference, in general. He also waves a little and smiles, sigh.

The woman, named Dr. Allison Cameron, gets up and hugs me. _I don't think I'll really like her very much, but it's just my gut. _

After I'm introduced to everyone, Caralyn and I head out to compare songs. Turns out, we have the same taste in music. A whole mixed crap-load of classic rock and punk rock, and just music that parents think "will break their ears". They don't know anything… or just haven't been to a concert in a while, either one.

Dad comes to get me at 5:30. Caralyn took me to get lunch. She had a Reuben with no pickles (apparently genetics is really powerful, 'cause she tells me that's what her dad buys) and I had a turkey sandwich with really salty chips. Also, we split a large Mountain Dew. I grab my iPod and go to his office to get my backpack.

Then we head out to his car. We go directly to get stuff for my room. First stop is Home Depot for some different colored paints. Then some furniture store, I've never heard of, for my bed, dresser, and mirror.

Finally, Target for all the cool accessories, just lots of little things that I found interesting (or bizarre) to decorate my new room with.

Dad (I can't really get used to that, no matter what science says) orders pizza for dinner.

Finally, House and Caralyn are here to help out, but I have a feeling House isn't going to do much, because of his leg and my impression that he doesn't want anything to do with labor. Now, it's time to get dirty.

A couple of hours of hard work, and House standing there as predicted, and a lot of moving shit around, we're finally done.

The room looks even better than before. The walls are white with different sized light pink, blue, green, bright pink and bright green polka dots. There is a bright green rug that is fluffy and covers the entire floor in the room. I have a circle bed that sits in the middle of the floor.

My comforter is black and bright green with matching sheets and pillows. Believe it or not, I have seven pillows on my bed. My dresser and mirror are bright green and sit on one side of my wall. A closet is on the far right side of another one of the four walls.

I also (thankfully) have a drum set in my room, just for times when I want to kick back and rock out…. Life is good.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: School**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in House****. I**** only own Caralyn, Chantal, their friends, and the stores Cool Idea and Mango Democracy.**

**A/N: Thanks to ALL the reviewers and my beta, Bubbles1994****Try guessing what the fake stores are in real life****They're all stores teenagers go to****Schmobins**** was created by my friend Brittany**

**Chantal's ****POV**

I can't believe it. School starts in a week. Dad has already signed me up. I'm going to Princeton Plainsboro High School. The school let me choose what classes I wanted to take. Since I'm going to be a sophomore with Caralyn, I'll be in her English, Biology, Geometry, and World History classes, since I don't know the school very well. She's also in my lunch. I'll also be in Band and Orchestra with her. She'll be playing upright bass and I'll be playing violin. Which reminds me, I have to ask dad to rent one for me. The only class we're not together in is my Foods class. She's taking drawing instead.

House is going to drop Caralyn off here so we can go shopping together.

5 minutes later, I hear House's motorcycle pull up. He'll probably hang out with dad while we're shopping. Once dad gives me some money and Caralyn gets hers, we're off.

We take the bus to the mall. We already got letters from the school saying what we need. We both need folders and notebooks for every subject, along with a 3-ring binder. We also need to get a compass, protractor, and ruler for Geometry. For Band, I'll just have to bring my drum sticks every day. I'll probably need a binder for my music. Caralyn will be playing bass and clarinet when there's no bass part. Caralyn also has to get a sketch book for her drawing class. I also want to find cool stuff for in my room. We also decide to get some new clothes. We each got about half of our items needed.

At the mall, we head towards Aèropostale. We each get 2 pairs of jeans.

After that store, we go to Cool Idea. There, I get a black t-shirt that says 'Come to the Dark Side, We Have Cookies', a purple plaid skirt, a really cool black skirt that has a couple spans of purple lace, Victorian style black and purple army-style boots, and a 'Led Zeppelin' t-shirt.

Caralyn got the same skirt as me, only with lime green lace. She also got a _Fosters Home for Imaginary Friends_ tank top, and a really sick raspberry plaid skirt. We also get some fishnet tights. Caralyn also picks up some new picks and purple hair dye and I get some black, lime green and purple nail polish.

At Mango Democracy, we each get a new denim skirt and a tight black long sleeve shirt, that shows a little too much cleavage, but whatever. I also get some neon blue and lime green leggings, while Caralyn got a zip-up blue hoodie. When we're finished there, we go to get some food at the food court.

**Caralyn's****POV**

We're at the food court getting food, when my cell goes rings. I look at the caller ID and see that it's my dad.

"Hello?"

"Caralyn, its dad. Cuddy called and assigned me a new case. I argued but I have to go in. Wilson's coming too. You'll have to come to the hospital instead of Wilson's okay? Tell Chantal," and with that, he hung up.

"Chantal, that was my dad. We have to go to the hospital, instead of your dad's. Cuddy gave him a new case," I tell her.

"Okay. I've seen some cool vintage shops on the way. I can look in those for some stuff for my room," she tells me. "'Cause right now, it looks like a furniture stores showroom, there's nothing special that I love. Ya know?"

I nod. There's nothing worse in your house than not having a space to call your own.

We agree on a table and go to get our food. I head to Bourbon chicken and get my favorite, the bourbon chicken with brown rice and a small root beer. I sit down at our table and see Chantal heading towards me. As she sits down, I see she got a toasted chicken sub, a bag of chips, and a fruit punch. As we're munching down, I ask Chantal about the band.

"Hey, do you think we should start a band?" And I take a spoonful of rice.

"I guess. Do you know any guitarists or vocalists?"

"Yeah. They all go to our school. Trevor West and Max Adams can be guitar. Keyboards would be Daniel Collins. Lead vocals would be Scott Weil," I explain to her.

"Okay. When school starts, we can start it. Where will we practice?"

"I'm sure our band teacher will let us. They're all taking band, too."

"Awesome."

As soon as we're done eating, we head to Schmobins, a place that has cool school supplies. We both have backpacks already, so we don't need those, but we do need everything else. We grab baskets and head towards the notebooks.

As we're going there, I spot the most annoying little princess there is. None other than Kristina Smith, with Leah Moss and Chelsea Hoffman on either side. We just walk right past her and into the aisle with notebooks. I choose simple black ones I can doodle on with metallic Sharpies. Chantal gets black and blue ones. As for the binders, I get black ones, again, so I can draw and doodle on them, while Chantal gets black, red, and purple ones.

We also purchase folders, but here at Schmobin's, they have the coolest band folders. I get 'The Who, 'Rolling Stones', and 'Red Hot Chili Peppers' and Chantal gets 'Led Zeppelin', 'Green Day, and 'Simple Plan'.

Once we have all that stuff, we go and get our stuff for Geometry. Then we head towards where the pencils and pens are. I pick up some metallic Sharpies and mechanical pencils, along with some sketching and colored pencils. Chantal gets some multi-colored pens and mechanical pencils.

I run to get a sketch book, while she looks at magnets for her locker. She chooses some, than we both get stuff for our lockers. We have the big ones, right near the band room. We both get a shelf to put in, along with a mirror and a basket that attaches to the door, using magnets.

After we buy all our stuff, we leave. All in all, we each have 3 bags (after shoving clothes in other bags).

**Chantal's ****POV**

As we're walking towards dad's work, I see a little vintage shop that looks like it carries posters. We walk in and head towards them. We're both in heaven. I buy some 'Simple Plan', 'Green Day', and 'Good Charlotte' posters. Caralyn gets some with 'The Rolling Stones' and 'The Who'. I also get a cool new pair of drum sticks. They're black with bright green flames.

Further down, I see a store that has iPod speakers. I decide to buy some, so I can tap out drum parts while listening to them in my room. After that, we catch a bus and head to the hospital.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Soon**

**Disclaimer: Same as always. Don't own House. **

**A/N: Well, here's the last chapter. Do you think there should be a part 2? Thank you to Bubbles1994 for being my beta.**

**Caralyn's POV:**

It's the day before school starts and I'm helping Chantal pick out an outfit for tomorrow. She's new and doesn't know what to wear in order to fit in. She'll hang out with me and my crew. I know she'll fit in.

"Chantal. At our school, there is just one clique you HAVE to avoid. The Popluars. They consist of Kristina Smith and her waiting staff, Chelsea Hoffman, Kelly Silverman, and Nicole Gilmore. Kristina is the MOST annoying bitch the school has to offer. Actually, all of them are so self-obsessed. Her waiting staff is her only protection from harm. Trust me, you'll know who they are right away once you see them. Just stick with me and you'll fit right in," I explain to her, as I search her closet for a good first day of Sophmore year outfit.

Chantal looks like she's kinda nervous, but I figure it's totally normal.

My first day as a high schooler, I wore black jeans, a 'Rolling Stones' t-shirt, and red Converse All Star high-tops (my signature shoes, literally). As soon as I pull out the outfit she'll wear, my cell goes off. I pull it out of my pocket and see dad sent me a text message.

GET HOME NOW ANNOYING SPAWN OF ME!!! Just like dad to say that. I show Chantal the message, say bye to Jimmy, and walk home

**Chantal's POV:**

As soon as Caralyn leaves, I get all my stuff together. I only put my homework folder in there, along with my favorite book. After I do that, I go to eat dinner. We're having spaghetti with turkey meatballs and garlic bread. Then I go to shower. As soon as I'm done in my shower, I put my hair into 2 braided pigtails. By the time I'm done with all that, its 10:00. I go into my room, shut the door, and change into my striped purple pajamas. I plug my iPod into the speakers I just got, put it on sleep mode, climb into bed, and fall asleep.

**A/N: So, should I continue?**


End file.
